Noël différemment
by plumenoir
Summary: Il y à les noël qu'on passe toute seule, assise autour d'une grande table, avec de la dinde au marron mais personne pour la partager. Il y a les noël qui n'y ressemble pas, avec de la pizza et de la bière. Mais noël, ça se passe toujours avec les gens qu'on aime.


Lydia-Allison

Dentiste -Personne de la classe.

Chez Allison et Lydia, Noël n'avait pas la même signification.

Pour Lydia, noël signifiait l'arrivé prochaine des soldes, une avalanche de cadeaux coûteux, des dépenses incroyable et, de temps en temps, son père qui rentrait , le temps des fêtes.

Pour Allison, noël signifiait des matchs de football, assise entre son père et sa tante, des cadeaux gauchement emballés, posés en tas sous un minuscule sapin décoré avec des guirlandes fabriqués maisons.

Leurs idées de noël divergeaient. Cependant, il est une chose qui relit tous les noëls: les achats.

Que se soit pour acheter une paire de talon à sa mère -de la part de Lydia- ou de nouvelles flèches pour l'arc de son père -de la part d'Allison- , passer au centre commercial était inévitables.

Elles avaient choisit d'y aller un mercredi, après les cours.

Ensemble.

D'accord, Allison n'était plus avec Scott, la « relation » qu'entretenait vaguement Lydia et Jackson était -plus en moins- en pause.

Mais à l'instant même ou elle avait accepté, Allison avait sut que c'était une mauvaise idée.

Être une fille, c'était une chose. Aimer les filles, c'était passable.

Mais être une fille qui aimait sa meilleure amie, c'était ingérable.

Premièrement: son père ne devait jamais le savoir.

Deuxièmement: Scott ne devait pas le comprendre (Ça encore, c'était la partie la plus simple du plan, Scott ne comprenait jamais rien).

Troisièmement: Jackson ne devait absolument pas l'entendre.

Quatrièmement: Lydia. Ne. Devait. Jamais. L'apprendre.

Jamais. Même pas en rêve. Hors de question.

Elle faisait tout pour se contrôler ne pas sentir son odeur, ne pas la toucher, faire semblant d'entretenir de vague sentiment pour Scott, répondre à ses commentaires -plus ou moins sages- sur les acteurs, chanteurs, animateurs ou autres garçons -plus ou moins mignons-, garder son calme auprès des autres pour ne pas qu'ils entendent son cœur s'affoler, surtout Jackson, Dereck et Boyd puisqu'ils étaient les seuls à entendre -pas forcement par choix, d'ailleurs.

C'était un travail de longue haleine. Surtout que Lydia n'y mettait pas forcément des siens, parfois.

Comme aujourd'hui, alors qu'elle attendait devant le cabinet de dentiste, avec une femme derrière elle qui hurlait sur un certain Rémy. Franchement?! Arriver en lui faisant un câlin, mettre ses lèvres autant en valeur avec ce nouveau rouge à lèvre ou quand bien même être belle, même avec une doudoune?!

-Tu veux passer par où? Lui demanda son… et bien… son ami.

Elle s'éclaircie la gorge.

-Au magasin de sport…

Lydia la regarda avec compassion. Depuis qu'elle savait ce qu'il se passait à Beacon Hills, Lydia ne la regardait plus de la même façon.

Elle n'avait pas encore décidé si elle aimait ou détestait cette lueur d'empathie, de sollicitude dans ces yeux châtains qu'elle adorait.

-Ok. Après on ira à Jenifer, j'ai vue une veste trop mignonne l'autre jour! Mais ma mère a dit…

Elle commença à babiller avec animation, cela fit sourire Allison. Lydia ressemblait beaucoup à Styles sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, d'ailleurs- par moment.

Ils étaient aussi intelligent l'un que l'autre, avaient du sarcasme à revendre et parlaient avec une agitation qui ne devait être propre qu'au génies comme eux.

Allison suivit Lydia dans un nombre de magasins différents dépassant son propre entendement. Pourtant, elle aimait le shopping. Quand elles arrivèrent devant la maison des Argent, la jeune chasseuse était persuadé d'avoir des crampes le lendemain alors que l'héritière Martin avait à peine défait sa coiffure.

Son père pourrait lui apprendre toutes les techniques du monde, l'entraîner autant qu'il le voulait, rien ne préparerait jamais à Lydia Martin.

Lydia l'accompagna jusqu'à la porte.

-Au fait, mon père ne sera sûrement pas là cette année… Encore. Bref, ma mère et moi ne faisons rien. Je me suis dit qu'on pourrait se faire un petit truc, entre fille le soir du réveillon. Enfin… Si tu veux, hein. Je veux dire… Si tu veux passer le vingt quatre avec ton père, je peux comprendre. J'ai lus l'autre jour qu'une relation père-fille aidait…

Voyant qu'elle ne comptait pas arrêter de parler avant au moins un bon bout de temps, Allison fit la chose qu'elle jugeât sur le coup la plus irréfléchis, impulsive et stupide qu'elle ait jamais fait.

Elle l'embrassât.

Elle, Allison Argent, embrassait son fantasme le plus secret: Lydia Martin.

A vrai dire, ce n'était pas un vrai baisé: elle avait juste posé ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune fille, mais se seul contact suffit à créer en elle une avalanche de glace et une éruption volcanique?

Lydia demeura immobile un instant.

Un moment, en fait.

Allison était justement sur le point de reculer pour courir s'enfermer chez elle en promettant de ne plus en sortir jusqu'à la fin des temps ou que Lydia ne parte à l'université -à ce qui arriverait en premier- quand la jeune rousse répondit au baisé.

-J'en serais ravie, murmura la fille Argent avant de rentrer chez elle.

Et tant pis si le père de Lydia ne venait pas pour noël, cette année encore.

Tant pis si le 'repas de fête' d'Allison était à nouveau de la pizza froide.

Cette année, Noël serait parfait.


End file.
